1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a turbine external compartment, a frame for a turbine external compartment, and a method of constructing a frame for a turbine external compartment.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a steam turbine power generation system, a high-pressure turbine, a low-pressure turbine, a generator, and the like are installed in a frame and are fixed thereto. The frame has, for example, a reinforced concrete structure or a steel-plate reinforced concrete structure obtained by filling the inside of a steel plate with concrete. Openings are provided in an upper part of the frame, and lower half parts of the apparatuses are housed in the openings, respectively.
FIG. 8 illustrates an example of a frame 80 according to the related art. In FIG. 8, a high-pressure turbine is housed in the opening HP, low-pressure turbines are respectively housed in the openings LP-1 and LP-2, and a generator is housed in the opening GEN. In the case of the low-pressure turbine, a lower half part 50 of a turbine external compartment thereof is housed in the opening, and an upper half part 51 of the external compartment covers a portion above the lower half part 50. The Y-directional length of the lower half part 50 is, for example, approximately 10 m.
Japanese Examined Patent Application, Publication No. S59-38402 discloses a technique of constructing a lower half part of a turbine low-pressure casing integrally with a frame having a reinforced concrete structure. Further, Japanese Patent No. 4358408 discloses a frame for a power generation facility in which a plurality of beams, each having a steel-plate reinforced concrete structure, are supported by a plurality of pillars each having a concrete structure.